we miss you
by darveymadeit
Summary: Darvey fluff! I am obsessed with Darvey kids alright, literally OBSESSED.


**Another fluffy Darvey fic! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are really appreciated. Much love.**

Beep beep. New notification.

Donna looks down at her phone to find a message from Harvey, a small smile tugging on her lips.

_I miss you_, he wrote.

Also with it was an attached selfie of him laying on their bed alone.

_I have barely left for two hours, Harvey. _She replies, shaking her head at her lovesick husband, internally missing him too.

_Two very long hours, Donna. And I don't think we are gonna make it two days... like this._

_You have your buddies to enjoy with. Suck it up, big boy._

Harvey sighs as he misses her warmth beside him.

10 seconds later, Donna receives another notification.

_Gggghhhhhhheweffd 21324...eeeeddrfv_

Donna lets out a giggle.

_Did you make him type another message for me? He's 9 months old, Harvey. He doesn't understand texting._ She bites her lip to suppress her laughter which was threatening to erupt in the middle of a busy airport.

_But he misses you all the same and wanted to tell his mommy himself._

_Alright. I miss and love you both too._

_Now stop texting me and let me enjoy my girls' trip._

_And do not leave him alone when he wakes up, he gets cranky._

_Xx_

Donna slips her phone into her bag and joins Rachel and Samantha in their conversation about what they were gonna do when they land in Vegas.

Harvey picks up his little man who pats away excitedly at Harvey's chest which Harvey believed was him thinking that they were finally going to pick up Donna from work as they sometimes did or vice versa with Donna coming over to pick him up with Ryan. He sighs.

"We are going over to Uncle Mike's buddy. And don't you please poke Amy's eyes today." Ryan laughs at his father's words, making Harvey's face light up with happiness.

Harvey locks the door behind him with a baby bag over his shoulder and a little bag for himself on the other hand. Ryan hated baby carriers thus making it difficult for his parents to sometimes carry him around alone with luggage. But Ryan barely understood the trouble he unintentionally caused as he looked up innocently as Harvey struggles to put the keys in his pocket.

Finally managing to put it inside, he straightens up and bumps his forehead with Ryan's while exclaiming a loud,"Time for a buddies weekend, little man!", making Ryan erupt in giggles he loved to hear so much.

He heads over to the elevators to stay with Mike over the weekend while their better halves take a much-needed break with Ryan's dearest Aunt Samantha. Ryan and Samantha's connection was almost instantaneous. He loved her with all his little self and sometimes preferred to sit in Samantha's lap in comparison to his parents. No matter the little guy loved his trips to the firm, immediately reaching out for Samantha.

As the elevator doors close, Ryan curls further into his father and Harvey holds him a little tighter while he peppers his sandy blonde hair with kisses because his little boy was still afraid of elevators and needed some embracing and kisses to get through it without crying.

He finally makes it to Mike's place with a sleepy baby in his arms and sets out his hand to ring the bell before withdrawing it immediately remembering how much Ryan cried the last time when a doorbell interrupted his nap. Deciding to be on the safer side, he decides to knock.

After three firm but hushed knocks on the door, Mike swings it open with a distraught look on his face which he didn't even try and hide, making Harvey gulp seeing the younger man's condition.

Just as he entered the house, he heard a loud squeak from beneath his foot as he had accidentally stepped onto a toy which jolted little Ryan out of his sleep, making him scrunch his face and making all color drain from Harvey's face. This was it.

It took them nearly an hour to get him to stop crying, feed the two kids and putting them to bed.

Watching as his son slept with tear-stained cheeks, he quietly shuts the door and heads over to where Mike was waiting for him with beers for the two of them. Throwing himself on the couch beside Mike, Harvey yawns, not knowing if he'll be able to keep his eyes open throughout the basketball match that was playing on the TV.

Sensing each other's tiredness and need for sleep, they shut down the TV and put away the half-empty cans of beers, both men heading to their bedrooms, deciding to catch on some sleep before any of the kids decide it's wake o'clock again.

Harvey lays down gently on the bed to try not to disturb a peacefully sleeping Ryan. He takes out his phone to send one last message to Donna after promising himself that he wouldn't disturb her anymore until she texts him first.

_You are a superwoman, Donna. I love you._

_Goodnight._

_And umm I still miss you._

After putting his phone on vibration and setting it on the nightstand, he shifts closer to his little man until the sent of his baby lotion helps put him at ease and eventually helps him drift off to sleep.

Just as he begins to slip into a deep slumber, he feels Ryan shift in his sleep. _Oh shit_. Now these are the moments which make the mighty Harvey Specter want to crumble into tears.


End file.
